


putting the pieces back together

by centreoftheselights



Series: Rockpool 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, Future Fic, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Overworking, Post-Deathly Hallows, Quidditch Injuries, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Training, Sports injuries, Tumblr Prompt, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny hurts herself practising Quidditch, and Luna is there to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	putting the pieces back together

**Author's Note:**

> A Linny week prompt from coldneverbothersdragons.
> 
> Also an early instalment in the Rockpool 'Verse, my disconnected life-after-Hogwarts domestic Ginny/Luna universe.

“Time!”

Ginny's shout echoed from overhead, and Luna hit the button on the stopwatch, checking the dial.

“Three oh eight!” she reported. “That's a whole ten seconds faster than yesterday. Well done!”

But Ginny growled in frustration, drawing her broom to a stop about six feet above Luna's head.

“It's not fast enough!” she answered. “I need to get my time down under three minutes before the match this weekend!”

Luna frowned. Ginny had been out here practising for hours every day this week. It was the height of the summer, and she looked boiling hot in her Quidditch robes, but she refused to take a break for any longer than it took to eat a meal.

“Ready… go!”

Luna dutifully restarted the timer, and returned to the article she was reading – a Quibbler submission about Hungarian cousins of the Veela who lived deep in the forest and grew mushrooms imbued with potent magical properties. She still couldn't decide if the article was detailed enough to publish, or if she should organise a trip there to investigate and find out more.

A loud crash made her head snap up suddenly. Ginny was nowhere to be seen – and the large tree in the corner of the garden was bent out of shape, one of its branches dangling down at the wrong angle.

Luna threw her article aside and ran over there as fast as she could manage.

Ginny was hanging from one of the branches of the tree by one arm, the other flopping at her side.

“Let go!” Luna shouted. Ginny dropped, and Luna levitated her safely down. As she landed, Ginny's legs buckled underneath her, and Luna lowered her until she was sitting on the ground.

“Skidded – crashed into a branch,” Ginny hissed between pained, panting breaths. “My arm – I think it's broken – St Mungo's -”

“Don't talk,” Luna murmured, smoothing back her hair. Ginny's brow was drenched in sweat, tendrils of hair slicked down against her forehead. “It'll be fine, Ginny, just breathe – and please stay very, very still.”

Luna moved her wand slowly back and forth over the injury, muttering a drone-like incantation. After about thirty seconds, Ginny gasped.

“It's healed,” she said in amazement.

“Well, it's not broken any more,” Luna told her. “But you aren't doing any more flying today.”

It was a sign of how shaken Ginny was that she didn't argue. Luna shooed away Ginny's broom, which had flown back to her unharmed, having apparently continued on without Ginny when she crashed. Instead, Luna put Ginny's arm around her shoulders, and helped her up the slope of the garden and into the cottage.

“I feel dizzy,” Ginny muttered as they crossed the threshold.

“Heat exhaustion, I expect,” Luna said. “Can you stand for a second?”

She stepped away from Ginny just long enough to pull off her heavy flying robes, leaving her in just a vest and shorts underneath.

“Much better,” Luna said. “Now, sit down, and I'll get you a glass of water.”

When Luna came back with the water - “ _Sip_ , don't guzzle” - and a damp cloth to wipe over Ginny's forehead, Ginny stared at her in amazement.

“Where did you learn all this?” she asked.

“Healing?” Luna asked. She smiled. “Well, it may not be professional Quidditch, but expeditions to remote mountain ranges and creature-infested forests do have their share of excitement.”

She sat down beside Ginny, and her face grew more serious before continuing.

“I learned that charm from the guide who used it on me when I sprained my ankle scaling a sheer rock face in Norway. It works on a wide range of injuries, although not as well as a professional healer who knows the specific charms could do. You'll need to be careful with that arm for a few days – ask the Harpies' healer to take a look at it.”

Ginny frowned. “I might miss the match…”

Luna fixed her with a stern glare, and she looked embarassed.

“Sorry,” she said.

“You're not going to be any good to the team if you exhaust yourself,” Luna told her. “You're staying inside and resting this evening. Healer's orders.”

Ginny pouted for a second, then grinned wickedly.

“So, if you're nursing me, do I get a sponge bath?”

Luna's eyes twinkled.

“Be good, and we'll see…”


End file.
